My dirty little secret
by aznricebowl232
Summary: While having a party at their manor, will Hikaru and Kaoru be able to keep their dirty hands off of each other? Parings,Twincest, TamakixHaruhi. Warnings Twincest,shouninai
1. Party Planning

Disclaimer- Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

A/n- Since there aren't many hikaxkao stories these days ( which i blame the manga) I decided to write one myself since HikaxKao is my OTP besides TamaxHaru. well any way please enjoy and leave some comments on how I can improve. Also I really don't like the title so if you have a better name by all means tell me.

It was the end of the school year and everybody was most likely on their way to some exotic vacation spot that cost millions of dollars. Every one except the Host Club that is. Instead of going their separate ways straight away, they decided to have an end of the school party first. The only problem was... where?

"Well, we can't have it at my place." Declared Haruhi, the only female host posing as a male in order to pay off her debt. "My house is way too small and everybody has enough problems fitting in as it is."

"Wahhh...does my daughter need a bigger house? Daddy will be happy to buy her one!" Tamaki hollered as tears streamed down his face.

"I don't need a bigger house and you should stop wavering your money around like that, it's not very smart not that you are."

That did it in less than a second, Tamaki was in his Corner of Woe, growing mushrooms, but no on was paying attention. Kyoya was writing in his notebook, Hunny was eating cake while Mori watched over him. The twins were sitting on a love couch with their arms wrapped around each other. Haruhi was attempting to make Tamaki feel better but made it even worse.

A light bulb went off in the Twins' heads.

"Hey milord! We could have it at our place." Started Hikaru.

" I mean mom and dad are off on their business trips as usual so we don't have to worry about making too much noise and waking anybody up" Said Kaoru.

"And we have enough maids and bedrooms for everybody to stay the night." They finished together.

Haruhi had a blank look on her face while she thought 'You probably have enough rooms for the entire city to stay in you rich bastards.'

Haruhi felt two pairs of arms wrap around her waist and neck.

"If you want Haruhi you can sleep with us." The twins whispered seductively into her ear but loud enough for Tamaki to hear. In a second, he was grabbing their collars while scolding them.

"You incestuous twins how dare you harass my beloved daughter! Mother! Do something."

" I'm way too busy to keep up with any of you at the moment." With that, he stood up as the sunlight hit his glasses just right to hide his eyes and the emotions in them. " I suppose the party will be at the twins house tomorrow then, correct? Is 7 at night a reasonable time?"

The twins answered "Yeah that should be fine"  
" Ok then the meeting is over."

Everybody went to their own cars that were waiting outside for them. In their car, the twins were planning what to do at the party the next day.

"So Hikaru what kind of games do you have in order?"

"Truth or Dare is a must. I mean what party doesn't play that game?"

At the moment, Kaoru's face went red. He was hoping that Hikaru wouldn't see it, but luck wasn't on his side this time.

"Kaoru, you know that you're blushing right?"

Kaoru decided to turn his head away to look out the window.

"Hey, Hikaru, do you think that it's going to rain?"

"Don't change the subject! Why were you blushing?" Kaoru still couldn't look his brother in the eye. He didn't want him to know about the forbidden feelings that he had for him and playing 'Truth or dare' tomorrow wouldn't help in the least.

"Ummm... I remember something that I did today that made me feel really stupid." Kaoru giggled for effect. He felt his brother wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer. Hikaru then took his other hand and tilted Kaoru's chin towards his face.

"You're lying... Is it that you're thinking about me kissing you?... Or going even further Ka-o-ru?" Hikaru asked, each word was dripping with seduction. Hikaru then took that time to pull his face even further to his younger brother's so that their lips were only centimeters away.

Kaoru's face had that blush on his face that practically screamed 'cute'.

All of a sudden, the car screeched to a sudden stop causing the two twins to lock lips. Both of them sported a vibrant blush and pulled away quickly. Hikaru, feeling so embarrassed mumbled out, " S-Sorry"

Kaoru's face which was much darker than Hikaru's replied almost silently. "It's alright"

After that, things got a little bit less awkward. After dinner that consisted of spaghetti, salad, and bread sticks, while sitting on their bed, they planned out the party.

Kaoru thought, 'Some party this is going to be, but it'll still be pretty fun because everybody will be here.'  
Kaoru still couldn't get that darn kiss off of his mind though, even if it was accidental, he still got the feeling of enjoyment. He didn't want to bring it up to Hikaru though because he didn't know what his reaction would be. Also, he didn't want things to be more awkward than they already were. What he didn't expect was for Hikaru to bring it up.

"Kaoru?"

" Hmm?"

"About that kiss earlier..."

"Yeah?"

" It was an accident I swear I di-" Kaoru suddenly interrupted him by placing a hand on top of his mouth.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I understand." Hikaru's face turned a lovely crimson shade before he murmured.

" Would... you mind if I did it again?"

This shocked Kaoru - his brother was never quite the romantic or shy type so why start now? Could he be returning the younger sibling's feelings of love? He shook his head as a reply to his brother's question.

Hikaru's shy face was replaced with the expression he used when he was playing his usual seme role at the club. He too one hand and place it on Kaoru's cheek and stroked it lovingly. He took the other and wrapped it around Kaoru's waist, pulling him closer.

Finally their lips met in a kiss a little more passionate than the first one that they shared in the car, but it was still chaste. Hikaru decided to take one step further and ran his tongue along Kaoru's bottom lip. Kaoru opened his mouth and met Hikaru's tongue with his own. Kaoru then wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck fully giving himself into the kiss. They separated for a quick breath before their lips met again. They lost balance, which caused them to fall down onto the mattress with Hikaru halfway on top of Kaoru. No matter how much Kaoru wanted this, he didn't want to go too fast.

He broke off while panting and said in his soft and silky voice that Hikaru had come to love so much, "Maybe we should take things slower. Okay?"

Hikaru had his head in the crook of Kaoru's neck, but Kaoru felt his brother give a small nod. Kaoru asked, "Want to go bed now?"

Hikaru replied with another nod and he rolled off Kaoru so that he could get ready. They both undressed until they were only wearing their boxers, then slid under the covers and cuddled with the other. Hikaru put one hand behind Kaoru's neck and the other around his slim waist. The hand on Kaoru's neck began to move in small yet comforting motions. Kaoru sighed in contentment while he fully enjoyed the massage that Hikaru was giving.

He buried his head in Hikaru's neck and gave it a quick peck. He then looked up to his twin and smiled. Hikaru wasted no time in smiling back and kissed his brother a lovingly kiss goodnight.

" Kaoru?"

"Hmm?" Kaoru was nearly asleep.

"I love you" Before Hikaru to was claimed by sleep, he for sure heard an "I love you too, Hikaru."

With that, the twins fell asleep in one another's arms.

End Chapter 1


	2. Party games and dates

A/N– Sorry guys, but I forgot to mention about how long it might take before updates. Well you see I have mid-terms next month and my mother believes its never too early to start studying so on the weekdays I do homework by the piles and on the weekends it study time so I rarely get chances on the computer ( only for English writing assignments). So please bare with me and I'll try to get updates when I can. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story, not one bit.

P.S Thank you for all of those who reviewed the first chapter I appreciate your complements.

**Dedications- I would like to dedicate this chapter no matter how bad it is to BokuraNoLoveStyle.She is working so hard on that fiction for everyone to enjoy and personally think that she should deserve some credit here. You go girl! I'll be rootin for you all the way!!**

Well with all of that nonsense out of the way, I present to you the 2nd Chapter.

Disclaimer- See first chapter.

Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when the sun decided go through the twins' bedroom and shine right in their faces. Hikaru was the first to wake up and he cursed mildly at the bright object for ruining his peaceful sleep. When he looked over to check up on his twin, he saw the most adorable sight. His brother was curled up right next to his side, his hands were in light fists in front of his face and his mouth was partially open for breathing. Kaoru was making the cutest little wispy breathing sound Hikaru had ever heard.

It pained Hikaru to see it all disappear when Kaoru's eyes opened revealing shining eyes that showed nothing but happiness.

" Good Morning," Kaoru cooed as he nuzzled his nose to Hikaru's.

" Good Morning yourself" Hikaru replied as he kissed his lover's neck.

" Hikaru, the party's today, don't you think that we should start preparing?"

Hikaru pouted and replied " It doesn't start till tonight and we have all day to prepare so lighten up a little bit." With that said he pulled Kaoru into a hot and passionate kiss. Their small make- out session was interrupted by rumbling sound, they both looked at the source of the sound, their stomachs. They looked at each other and immediately broke out in laughter. The laughter soon settled into a fit of giggles then stopped all together.

"If we don't eat we'll probably pass out later and miss all the fun." Kaoru joked.

"That's true." Agreed Hikaru.

They both climbed out of bed and got on something suitable for breakfast. As the walked downstairs, Hikaru snuck a kiss on his brother's cheek which caused a cute blush to grace his face.

* * *

Fujioka Residence

Haruhi was half awake when her father stomped in obviously looking very pissed off.

"Haruhi, the blond idiot is on the phone for you he has a question." As he pushed the phone into Haruhi's hands and left her room he mumbled " What kind of retard calls at 8 in the morning, its crazy."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and answered " What senpai?"

" Haruhi! Daddy is very sorry for calling you so early but I had a simple question."

"What is it?"

"Before we go to the twin's manor, would you like to have lunch with me?"

This shocked Haruhi she thought that he would ask something more... ridiculous.

"Umm..Okay why not I'm actually tired of cooking every thing I have to eat."

" Really?! Daddy is very happy!"

" On one condition."

"What's that"

"Don't call me at 7 in the morning any more. Dad gets pissed off even more every time you do it."

" Okay it's a deal see you later."

"Bye"

Haruhi hung up and began to get ready for the day and her 'gulp' date.

* * *

The twins were well fed and were sitting on their bed thinking of possible dares for the games later on. Every thing else was prepared, the only thing missing were the guests.

" Hey how about making milord run around the entire manor in one of mother's dresses,"offered Hikaru.

" That's a good one, then we can take pictures and post them on the club's website," ended Kaoru. This caused them both to snicker. What they both didn't know was that each twin was planning something of their own for the other. Both were thinking the exact same thing.

_' Just you wait my dearest, when you see the dare that I have planned for you.'_

Just for safety circumstances Kaoru decided to ask to make sure that Hikaru wouldn't do anything back to him. He put on his most irresistible uke face and asked in an unsure voice

"Hikaru?" When he was sure he got his brother hooked, he continued.

" Your not going to give me a embarrassing dare like milord... are you?"

It was hard for Hikaru to lie to his love and that adorable face that he had on wasn't helping in the least. It took all of his might to tell Kaoru

" No, I love you too much to do that to you."

Kaoru simply smiled his little uke smile and giggled. Hikaru couldn't take it any more took that chance and pounced on top of _his_ Kaoru.

* * *

Haruhi arrived to the restaurant that she had agreed to meet Tamaki at.

She was wearing a sky blue sun dress, white sandals and her hair was clipped up. She knew that if the twins were there that they would cling to her while saying 'how cute she was' and wouldn't let her go.

She was about to dose off when she heard a rustle. She looked to her left and was faced with a bouquet of lovely, pink peonies. A small smile graced her face and she took the bouquet gratefully.

" Thank You" she replied.

" It's no problem" Tamaki replied as he sat down in the cushioned yet still uncomfortably chair.

After a late lunch as Haruhi described it, Tamaki paid the bill as a 'true gentleman' would then they decided to start heading over to the twin's house or mansion as Haruhi put it. As they were riding in Tamaki's limo, Haruhi decided to thank him in a way that she knew that he would like. Scooting over, she whispered

"Thank you for lunch" then she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

This cause Tamaki's face to glow the deepest red that she had ever seen, this caused her to giggle. When they reached the manor, they noticed that everybody else was there already.

As they got out Tamaki offered his hand to Haruhi and she gladly took it. That was how they walked into the house. When they walked into the living room where everybody was waiting, the twins looked up and said

" Aww... look at the cute couple" This caused the newly arrived couple to blush and let go of the other's hand.

The twins stood up in perfect unison and said

" Now that every body is here, the party has now started."

End Chapter 2

A/n - Ok I know that some of the people are going to complain about Haruhi being way to OOC but it was in the fiction's favor and I really don't know how she would act in that situation so I just guessed. I'm really sorry about if this chapter isn't as good as the first but I didn't have a beta this time. I promise though that the next chapter will be better.

P.S - The Peony thing roses are too common and I wanted to be different. Plus I love peonies.


	3. Truth or Dare

A/n- Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay but like I told you last chapter I have exams starting next week that I have to study for. Well the good news is that during exams we get out of school early so I'll have more time to possibly write some more chapters. Thanks for supporting me up to this point. Well, this is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. Right? Well I'll shut- up now and let you read. Enjoy

Disclaimer- see first chapter!

Chapter 3

The room was filled with so much silence that if you listened carefully, you could hear the maids shuffling around downstairs cleaning the dining room from the luxurious dinner that they had just finished eating. Everybody was sitting in a wide and slightly deformed circle with an empty glass bottle in the center. Everybody was eyeing one another, silently pushing someone to make the first move. Hikaru thought he would start things off with a bang. He put on his most devilish grin and called out

" Tono! Truth or Dare?" Tamaki put on his most brave face, he couldn't show his fear in front of Haruhi. He gulped and claimed.

" Dare." The answer made Hikaru's grin widen and snicker.

" Ok. Our mother has just finished one of her dresses. It's very nice actually, but the thing is, she needs someone to model it for her." Tamaki didn't like where this was going.

" I want you to wear it and walk around the house for 5 minutes. Come on, you know if you do this, it'll show how brave you are in front of Haruhi."

With that said, Hikaru walked over to the closet and pulled out the piece of clothing. It was a beautiful crimson with a white ribbon around the waist. The length wasn't long ,but it wasn't too short either. There were black beads that swirled a design on the bottom half. To top it all off, I was a strapless. Everybody would get a nice view of Tamaki's well toned shoulders and arms.

Thoughts raced through Tamaki's head.

_Start Inner mind Theatre_

Tamaki was wearing the dress was sitting on the floor with Haruhi in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she laced her hands in his golden silky locks.

" Oh Tamaki- senpai. You're so brave for wearing that around the house and not worrying about public embarrassment." Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I did it all for you Haruhi." He placed a soft and loving kiss on her forehead which caused her to blush slightly.

" Oh senpai." She buried her face in Tamaki's chest as he pulled her close.

_End Theatre _

"Senpai? You're not having perverted thoughts of me, are you?" Haruhi suddenly asked bluntly.

Tamaki stood up and walked over to Hikaru , took the dress and strolled into the bathroom. Five minutes later, Tamaki came out of the bathroom wearing the dress. His face was practically the shade of the dress itself. The twins automatically hit the floor laughing with tears pouring out. Haruhi and Hunny giggled while Kyoya and Mori kept silent.

" It fits you perfectly Tono, you should wear it to the Gala next week" Kaoru chirped.

" Now walk around the house for five minutes and make sure the maids see you!" Hikaru commanded before falling back on the ground in laughter.

After Tamaki returned and changed, he had a face of determination. He was going to get back at them for doing this.

" Kaoru, truth or dare." The younger twin was caught completely off guard.

" Dare"

" Since you and your brother love each other so much, I dare you to make out with him for 3 minutes." Kaoru automatically blushed violently in embarrassment. Hikaru took that chance and wrapped his arms around Kaoru and pulled him into his lap, which caused Kaoru's blush to darken. Hikaru whispered, so quietly that no one else heard

" Just pretend that they're not there, close your eyes and just relax. OK?" Kaoru simply nodded and closed his eyes shut. He parted his lips just slightly as he felt his brother's warm breath on his lips. Tamaki started the clock.

When the twins separated, they were panting slightly and a little red in the face. Kaoru suddenly asked

" Haruhi, truth or Dare?" Haruhi stated

"Truth"

" How do you really feel about Tono?" Haruhi very bluntly stated

" He's an idiot, but-" This caused Tamaki to go into the corner and grow mushrooms, he paused as he heard Haruhi continue.

" He's a really sweet and caring person, he tries to help people with all of their problems so that they can be happy. I'll feel very happy for the woman he ends up marrying."

This caused Tamaki to lighten up, walk over to her and give a hug. Not a deadly squeeze but a loving embrace, in which she melted into.

" Kyoya, Truth or Dare."

" I'll be a man and pick dare." Kyoya declared.

" I dare you to let the twins give you a makeover." Haruhi said with a slight smirk.

" I skip my turn."

" You can't do that" Haruhi exclaimed

" If you don't want your debt raised then you will let me do as I please."

" Damn Rich Bastard." Kyoya simply smiled and asked Hikaru

"Truth or Dare."

" Truth."

" Are you and Kaoru virgins?" They both blushed and looked away.

" Of course we are we just admitted our feelings yesterday!"He claimed. Hikaru , then decided to have his fun now.

" Ka-o-ru chan? Truth or Dare?" Kaoru blushed lightly and murmured

" Dare." Hikaru got up and walked to the closet again and pulled out a bag. He then returned to the group and gave Kaoru the bag.

" Put this on and you have to wear this for the rest of the evening." His perverted smirk not receding in the least. Kaoru got up and walked into the bathroom, feeling Hikaru's gaze burning on his back.

When the door opened slowly and as Kaoru walked out, Hikaru swore that he had lost it right then and there. Kaoru was wearing the cutest maid's outfit that he had ever seen. The dress was a traditional black puffy dress with a white frilly apron. He had stockings to go with it and a pair of black Mary-Janes. To top it all off he wore a pair of cat ears the color of his hair. The dress fit him perfectly, the outfit complementing his slim figure perfectly. His cheeks were sporting the cutest little blush or embarrassment. He was positively breathtaking in Hikaru's point of view. When Kaoru place himself next to Hikaru, he tried to avoid eye contact ,but couldn't help but look at his lover.

"Kao- chan is so cute!" chirped Hunny.

" Ah" agreed Mori.

" Daddy wants to see Haruhi wear that dress!"

" I will wear no such thing!"

" Mommy! Our daughter is becoming a rebel, it's because of those horribly behaved twins!"

" What do you want me to do about it?"

Hikaru tried to say something but it seemed that his voice had left him. Suddenly the shy and uke Kaoru was replaced with a much more mischievous twin.

" Since you had your fun Hikaru, I believe it time that I had mine. Truth or Dare?" Hikaru felt his face heat up.

" Dare"

" Let's see you strip tease for us until you're in nothing but your boxer shorts. I have the perfect music for it too."

With that Kaoru got up, trying not to trip over the dress as he did and walked over to the stereo. The song " Gimme More" started and Hikaru started to dance.

When Hikaru's dance ended, he sat down on top of the pile of discarded clothes and smirked at his brother. He leaned over and whispered into his ear

" Don't worry love, you'll be seeing more when we go to sleep." Kaoru looked away trying to hide his obvious blush. Hikaru then stood up and asked the entire group and claimed

" Let's go watch a movie!" Everybody got up and went downstairs, but the twins stayed in the room a little bit as Hikaru got dressed again. Kaoru tried to change ,but was stopped when Hikaru grabbed his wrist.

" No, no Kaoru." He snuck a quick kiss to Kaoru's lips and laced his fingers with Kaoru's then they sprinted downstairs.

* * *

a/n – Ok so this chapter wasn't as good as I made it to be, but I've been so stressed lately but hey its Kaoru in a neko-maid outfit who can resist that…. Obviously not hikaru. Well yea the next chapter is the movie.. movie means dark and dark means no one can see another so what's that a perfect opportunity for? I'll let you ponder on that. 

Oh the Kyoya dare will take effect in the future I promise!!!

Till later!


	4. Thunderstorms and movies

A/n- Sorry for the wait! I got a lot of good reviews last chapter and I hope that you all like this chapter just as much. This has A LOT of Tamaxharu just for **xKuroHinotex **since she just looooooooves this pairing so much. R and R!

Disclaimer- See the first chapter.

Everybody was seated in the living room talking amongst themselves, until the twins came in and stood in front of them. The living room was actually pretty large and well prepared. There was a long table with snacks such as the important popcorn, chex mix, chips and other goodies to nibble on. The L shaped couch was full of pillows that were so soft and comfortable, once embraced the holder would never want to let go. The entire ensemble sat in front of a large plasma, high definition T.V. with surround sound for a more realistic feature.

Once the twins walked in with the movie choices, everybody turned their attention to the hosts of the party.

"Ok" Hikaru started, "The choices to watch are…The Bourne Ultimatum, Pirates of the Caribbean or some love movie we know no one wants to see." Almost everybody raised their hand for "The Bourne Ultimatum." The only reject was Tamaki because he wanted the stupid love movie. It was expected.

" Tono, as much as we know that you want to watch this movie in order to make out with Haruhi, it's not fair to everybody else." Kaoru lectured. This caused the said couple blush deeply and look away from the other.

"Besides" added Hikaru "We haven't even seen this yet, and we wanted to wait for a good reason to come up to watch it."

With that said, Kaoru put the DVD in the player, and the movie began. He went back to the sofa where everybody sat comfortably. He squeezed into the spot between Hikaru and Kyoya, laying his head on Hikaru's shoulder while Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist.

As time went by, everybody got tired of the same positions and switched positions. Haruhi sat snuggled up to Tamaki with his arm around her shoulders. Kyoya sat with his legs cross and his head resting on his palm, his elbow resting on the arm rest. Kaoru was laying on Hikaru, on the verge of falling asleep, Hikaru's arm around Kaoru's waist while his other hand was run through his love's hair. Hunny was sitting in Mori's lap already asleep.

Around the middle of the movie, Haruhi excused herself to the restroom. As she was striding down the hallway looking for the bathroom, she heard something outside rumbling. Quickly dismissing it, she continued her search for the lavatory.

Back in the living room, the twins, Mori and Hunny had fallen asleep, which left only Kyoya and Tamaki awake, watching the movie. Something outside caught Tamaki's attention. When he looked outside, more closely, he saw lightning flashing in the sky about a mile away. His eyes widened and worry settled in his stomach. He immediately got up and ran to find Haruhi. A loud crash of thunder rumbled through the sound of the rain pelting the roof above. Tamaki was now running around the maze having no hint what-so-ever of where Haruhi could be.

"Haruhi," He called out, he desperately wanted to find her, but was having no luck. He remembered Haruhi saying she was going to the bathroom. He bolted down the hallway calling out Haruhi's name.

Finally finding the bathroom, he banged on the door.

"Haruhi! Open the door!" There wasn't a reply. Placing his ears to the door, he heard a yelp. He began to break down the door, not caring if he broke the door so much it was beyond repair, because being the rich heir he was paying for it wouldn't be a problem. The lightning must have hit the power line, because all of a sudden the power went out. Tamaki began to hit harder. Finally, the door opened, letting Tamaki into the dark bathroom. Another crash of thunder fell onto the house this one louder and closer than the last. Tamaki heard a yelp and began to walk towards the sound. A bolt of thunder illuminated the small room for a second, but Tamaki could clearly see the petite and frightened girl curled up in the bathtub.

Tamaki slowly walked over to the tub, and climbed in. He carefully picked up the frail and shaking girl and placed her carefully in his lap. He pulled her close to his chest, feeling her cling to his shirt. Tamaki wrapped his right arm around her torso and in calm strokes, began to rub her back while his left hand covered her ear to muffle the loud bursts of thunder. When he was sure that she had fallen asleep, he kissed her gently on the head and whispered

" See? I promised that I would always be here for you."

Tamaki soon joined Haruhi in dreamland, until the morning light would wake them both up in a few hours.

The twins

Kaoru lied on top of Hikaru, he had fallen asleep to the feeling of Hikaru stroking his hair ever so softly. Nothing could ruin the wonderful sleep that he was in middle of.

A sudden clap of thunder rolled through the house. He woke up, frowned and made to get off of Hikaru. Noticing that Kyoya had also fallen asleep along with Hunny and Mori, Kaoru snuck to get some blankets for their sleeping guests. After covering them up, he placed a blanket on top of Hikaru so that he wouldn't get cold either. He sat in front of Hikaru on the floor and held his twin's hand, giving it a light kiss every now and then. Then another big roll of thunder crashed through the silence causing Kaoru to grip his love's hand a little tighter, but enough to wake Hikaru.

Hikaru sat up and opened his arm, inviting Kaoru to join him on the sofa. After getting well situated in Hikaru's lap, Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, silently asking for a kiss. Hikaru more than willing to comply allowed his mouth to meet Kaoru's. Totally forgetting the storm raging outside, due to the feeling the movement of lips against one another, and tongues brushing against each other.

A sound emitted from Kyoya broke the two lovers apart. They looked at the Shadow King and then back at the other. Two Cheshire cat grins broke onto both of their faces.

'The game's not over until _everybody_ completes their dare.'

By the time they were done, with their mission of making the Dark lord look more 'feminine', they both snuggled into one another and fell asleep.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll update sooner from now on!


	5. Finale

A/n– Hey everybody! Sorry for the big wait. Report Cards. I get 2 C's and my parents flip but hey they weren't in all honor classes when they were in school. So I got my cell and laptop taken away until my grades improve but I'll do better for the sake of my stories and my readers. So until I get those back don't expect any fast updates on any of my stories.

Whew! Well with that all said and done, I present to you the last chapter of this story!

P.S- Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and reading this story. Wow 2334 hits! I didn't think that this story would be that much of a hit! Thanks again everybody!

Disclaimer- A person like me could never ever own Ouran and if I did, I'd be a very happy girl.

The sound of maid's feet shuffling around the room, cleaning up the mess that everybody had made the previous night woke everybody that had slept on the couch up. The only exception being Hunny and Kyouya When woken up too early or incorrectly, all hell would be let loose. Because of the lack of light the night before when 'beautifying' their shadow kind, the twins didn't get a clear view of their work, that was until now. Trying to hold back their laughter by covering up their mouths, the twins decided to go and see what would be their morning meal.

Meanwhile...

Haruhi woke up to a very unpleasant pain in her back, but a comforting pair of arms wrapped around her torso. When she turned around to get a good glace a Tamaki, she felt the arms tighten around her. When she looked up into his clear and violet eyes, she saw them filled with happiness and love. They both got out of their laying position to sit upright in the tub. Once in a comfortable seating position, she gave him one of her sweet smiles, a smile that would make anyone who saw it fall in love.

"Thank you for being with me during the storm last night, Senpai." With that said, she leaned up and placed her lips against his. Without a second thought, he returned the kiss, moving one of his arms in order to place the hand on her cheek and stroked it tenderly. Haruhi gently placed her arms around Tamaki's neck and laced her fingers through his golden locks. When they parted, Tamaki thought

'_It's now or never.' _

He felt his cheeks heat up as he said

" Ha-Haruhi, I love you." When he looked up, she had a surprised expression on her face before it melted into another gorgeous smile.

"Baka senpai, I love you too." They shared another kiss before moving to get out of the bathtub, fingers intertwined together. While walking down the hall to find everyone else, they ran into the twins who also were holding hands in a lover's fashion.

" Where have you two been all night?" they asked curiously.

"We were in the bathroom." Haruhi stated bluntly. Both twins smirked and decided to push the matter further.

" Soo.. What did you two do in the bathroom." Hikaru began

" Is it even possible to do _that_ in the bathroom it must have been terribly uncomfortable." Kaoru ended. Tamaki and Haruhi's faces immediately lit up a vibrant red. Tamaki stuttered

" No! It's not like that! The storm last night! and the lightning and Haruhi being scared. Gah!" He couldn't even talk straight because of the embarrassment that he was going through.

" Well, Kaoru if they can do it in there, then why don't we give it a try." Hikaru claimed in his seme voice.

" Hikaru." Kaoru blushed and turned away.

"Stop filling my beautful daugh-err girlfriend's head with your dirty incestuous thoughts your unscrupulous doppelgangers!" Tamaki fumed. All of the commotion between was stopped when a scream was heard from the living room.

" Hikaru! Kaoru! What the hell did you do to me!" Kyouya blared.

" It seems as if our lovely shadow king has woken from his slumber and has seen our masterpiece" The twins stated.

The shadow king sprinted into the hallway looking for his victims while giving everybody a perfect view of his new but temporary face. His face was as white as a sheet, with a dark rose lipstick and extra thick eye liner and a shadow the color of forest green. A nice tint of dark blush adorned his cheeks and he was topped of with a couple of hot pink ribbons in pigtails.( An. Remember Haruhi's caked on Make-up? Well think that but a lot more caked on...)

"..." Everything was silent. All of a sudden everybody cracked up and fell to the ground in laughter. Hunny and Mori entered the hallway and looked at Kyoya. Hunny asked innocently

" Why does Kyo-chan look like a Kabuki performer?" This caused everybody to crack up even harder. While the twins were pounding on the floor in laughter, Kyouya marched up to them and grabbed each by the collar of their shirt. When they realized what was happening, they began to shake and apologize frantically.

Kyoya smirked and the light hit his glasses so that noone could see his eyes.

" It's too late for that, this is what you get for messing with me." With that, he dragged them through a door and slammed it closed. Everybody gulped, scared of what was happening to the twins. A few seconds later, Kyoya walked out with a kind smile on his face

" Well this will never happen again, and don't worry, the twins are still alive but I'd rather not go into details. Lets go to breakfast shall we?" Everybody stayed at least five feet behind him while walking to breakfast.

Meanwhile... in the closet.

The twins clung to each other, horribly shaken by the Shadow King.

A few weeks later...

School had begun again and the first Host Club meeting was in session. Everything was back to normal, well almost everything. While everybody else was hosting, the twins were very quiet. Haruhi went up to Kyoya

"Kyoya senpai, what was the twins punishment exactly." Kyoya smirked.

"Well, lets say that they won't get a lot of privacy, because I've hooked up cameras throughout the manor and everything that they do, all of the lovely ladies can see."

On the other side of the room, Kaoru sniffled and gave a small hiccup

" It's not fair Hikaru, I thought that I was only for _your_ eyes but now all of our customers can see our precious moments at home." A tear made its way down his face. Hikaru wiped the tear away.

"Its ok, Kaoru we only have to deal with this for 5 months."

Haruhi shuddered

' _Never ever mess with the shadow king'._

The end.

An. Well everybody I hope that you all like the story, I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope that you all read my other stories and enjoy them as well. See you soon.


End file.
